Many computing devices, such as desktops, laptops, smart phones, and tablets, are developed around conserving power consumption, improving device and application startup latency, and improving overall responsiveness. For example, when a device is not used for some time, such as ten minutes, the device may be placed into a sleep state that may significantly reduce application activity, and thus may result in improved power consumption. When a user subsequently attempts to use the device, the device is awakened from this sleep state to afford the user with the full capabilities of the device.